Zoo
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: ZoLu. Luffy insists that he and Zoro need to go to the zoo together. But Zoro doesn't want to go to the zoo, he would rather sleep. How can Luffy convince the determined to stay on the ship and sleep Swordsman to go to the zoo with him?


This will be my first ZoLu story ever. Please R&R and tell me how I did.

Zoo

Luffy sat on the figure head looking out at the town in front of him. Nami had told him that he and Zoro had to stay on the ship and watch over things. But doing that was boring. But if he didn't do it he wouldn't get any food and that was a serious problem.

Luffy, being Luffy, didn't like to be board but he didn't like missing out on food either. But what could he do to have fun? He looked around for a game he could play. He saw Zoro, but Zoro was sleeping. He looked around some more and saw nothing that he could do. He looked back at Zoro and smiled. Zoro would have to do!

Luffy climbed down from his spot on the figure head and went over to Zoro. He sat down next to the Swordsman. He watched Zoro sleep for a few seconds before he started to poke him in the head.

"Zoro." he whispered. He didn't get a response so he tried poking some more.

"Zoro." he whispered again. Still no response. He poked Zoro some more but this time it was more like he was jabbing him in the head with his finger. A strong hand reached out and grabbed Luffy's hand before he had time to react. Luffy watched as his hand was bent back in a way that would have surely had broken his wrist had he not been made of rubber. He tried to pull his hand away but with out success.

"Um… Zoro? Can I have my hand back?" Luffy asked. Zoro opened one eye and looked at Luffy. He released Luffy's hand and snorted.

"That's what you get for poking me." Luffy pouted. That wasn't fair. He just wanted something to do! Why did Zoro have to be such a meanie?! Luffy perked up when he heard noises. But these weren't any noises they were animal noises and Luffy knew exactly where they were coming from. The island they were visiting was famous for it's unique animals in it's zoo. Animals such as dinosaurs from places like Little Garden and such. Luffy grinned. That's what they would do! They would go to the zoo!

Luffy looked back down at his first mate, who by the way was asleep again.

"Zoro-"Luffy began before Zoro's finger rested against his lips.

"No." Zoro said. "I don't want to do what you want to do." Luffy pouted. Well that wasn't any fun! Zoro never wanted to do anything any more, and Luffy always wondered why.

"Luffy wants to go to the zoo." Luffy said. Zoro sighed and opened his eyes.

"Zoro doesn't want to go to the zoo. Zoro wants to stay on the ship and sleep."

"Luffy doesn't want Zoro to stay on the ship. He wants Zoro to go to the zoo with him." Luffy argued. Zoro glared at the boy next to him. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He was starting to get very annoyed. All he wanted to do was sleep and here his childish captain was bothering him about going to the zoo.

"Luffy, I'm done playing games. I'm not going to the zoo with you and that's final." Zoro said, making sure he had set the line. When he was sure he had he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He heard Luffy get up and leave his side mumbling something that sounded awfully like 'Stupid jerk.' Zoro shrugged, jerk he may be but he wanted to sleep.

Luffy wandered back to his 'Special Seat' and stretched to sit on it. That was just mean. Luffy snorted. He was going to make Zoro go to the zoo with him if it was the last thing he did! Luffy started plotting. His first plan was to threaten to throw Zoro's swords off of the ship. That could work.

Luffy jumped down from his special seat and walked over to Zoro. He kneeled down and began to take Kitetsu III from Zoro's sash. Luffy grinned when removing the sword didn't even bother Zoro. He set Kitetsu down and reached for Yubashiri from Zoro's sash. Again removing this sword didn't even bother Zoro. Luffy found this strange but reached for Wado Ichimonji and stopped. Why wasn't Zoro responding to him taking his swords? Luffy shrugged and continued to grab Wado. He successfully got the sword and walked over to the railing of the ship. He put the swords in his hands and put them over the side of the ship. He looked over at Zoro and grinned.

"Hey! Zoro!" Luffy yelled. Zoro grunted and opened his eyes. He glared at Luffy.

"What now Luffy?" he asked. His eyes widened when he saw what was over the side of the ship. He stood up and started to walk over to Luffy, eyes glaring angrily.

"Give. Me. My. Swords. Now." Zoro said words full of venom. Luffy shook his head.

"No. I'm not giving you your swords until you go to the zoo with me." Zoro ran at Luffy and tackled him. Usually Luffy wouldn't fly off of the ship from being tackled, but he hadn't been expecting Zoro to tackle him. To stunned to stretch and grab the ship he went under the water.

Zoro watched as his friend went under the water. That wouldn't have happened had he just given him his swords back. And why did he want to go to the zoo with him? Leaving the questions for later he dived in after his friend. He could just make out the red of Luffy's shirt so he swam for it. He grabbed Luffy around his waist and started to swim towards the surface. He broke the surface and dragged Luffy up with him. Luffy was barely conscious and he was slowly going into unconsciousness.

"Hey, stay awake Luffy." Zoro said softly.

"Uhheehal…" was Luffy's reply, Zoro sighed and swam over to the dock. He pulled Luffy up on it and began to drag himself up on to it. He sat up and just stared at Luffy. Why did he want to go to the zoo so badly? Zoro shook his head. He stood up and picked Luffy up and climbed back onto the ship. Zoro double checked to see if the Luffy still had the swords and surprisingly he did. 'Must have protected them when he went under.' He thought.

Zoro went to the store room and got extra blankets and came back with them. He looked at Luffy and laid the blankets over him. He sat against the mast and watched as Luffy slowly breathed. After Luffy falls off the ship it was always a good thing to let him rest. Chopper had said so.

Zoro went to the men's quarters to get him and Luffy close and came back up to find Luffy no where in sight. Zoro looked around and still couldn't find him.

"Luffy?" Zoro called. He didn't get a reply. 'That's strange. I didn't put Luffy anywhere near the railings. He couldn't have fallen off the-' Zoro was taken from his thoughts when something crash landed onto him.

"Ha-ha! I win! Now will you go to the zoo with me?" Luffy laughed from on top of Zoro. Zoro pushed Luffy off of him and rolled over so he was facing the boy.

"No. I am not going to the zoo with you." he said. Luffy pouted. He had done two things now and it wasn't working. Luffy snorted and got up and walked away from Zoro. He just had to make him go to the zoo with him! He had until sun down to make him go to the zoo.

Luffy went into the galley to come up with his next plan. He looked around and saw a cake. Why a cake was on the counter when Sanji should have known Luffy would have eaten it no one will know. But Luffy came up with a plan. He took the cake and went back to Zoro.

Zoro watched as Luffy walked over to him with a cake. 'Why is he brining me a cake? It's no my birthday...'Zoro thought. Luffy sat down next to Zoro.

"Happy early Birthday Zoro!" Luffy said. Zoro blinked a couple of times at Luffy.

"Um... Ok..." he said. Luffy sat down and grinned.

"Ok! Now you have to go to the zoo with me!" he said. Zoro glared.

"No way am I going to the zoo." he said. Luffy glared and pointed at Zoro.

"As Captain I command you to go to the zoo with me." he said.

"I don't care if you're Captain I'm not going to the zoo." Zoro argued.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Dammit Luffy! I said I wasn't going so that means I'm not going!"

"YES YOU ARE!!" Luffy yelled. Zoro glared at Luffy but it seemed to not even faze him. Luffy leaned over Zoro and looked into Zoro's eyes. Zoro blinked at him when he felt soft lips meet his. He was shocked at first but then he slowly was pulled into Luffy's sweet kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other, both blushing.

"Can we go to the zoo now?" Luffy asked. Zoro grinned.

"Only if you do that again." He said. Luffy grinned.

"Ok! But first we have to eat that cake!" he laughed, sounding very triumphant, and grabbed the cake. Zoro laughed. They were going to have a good time at the zoo.

End.

How did I do on my first ZoLu? I hope I did good! Please R&R. This was done for wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie. Hope you liked it Plushie!


End file.
